<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【昭姜禪】黃粱再現（拾） by rabbitwithblackfur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242621">【昭姜禪】黃粱再現（拾）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitwithblackfur/pseuds/rabbitwithblackfur'>rabbitwithblackfur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitwithblackfur/pseuds/rabbitwithblackfur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【昭姜禪】黃粱再現（拾）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　安樂府人煙稀少且內裡空曠，外間有任何風吹草動也易於被二人察覺，何況馬蹄之聲？</p>
<p>　　訪客單人匹馬，馬駒踏地之聲響亮，此表示馬腿有力而強勁，這是一匹上好的馬。若那是晉公派來的下人或將士，絕不會於早晨拜訪府上，擾人清夢。</p>
<p>　　種種跡象顯示，宅外之人只會是晉公。</p>
<p>　　關平立刻就後退了幾分。</p>
<p>　　「安樂公，在下先告退了。」</p>
<p>　　武將雙手作揖，離去得果斷，頭也不回。</p>
<p>　　「怕得你啊！」</p>
<p>　　劉禪啞笑得幾乎要肚子生痛，又怕自己的笑聲傳出外面只好拼命憋著。</p>
<p>　　他抓住關平的手，終於穩得住晨光下即將逃逸影子。二人手心相貼，或是不能見光的舉動掩蓋在劉禪過長的衣袖下。</p>
<p>　　關平沒有掙脫，只是回頭，又對上劉禪的一雙明眸。</p>
<p>　　「晉公不會進來，他每天也在此時辰過來，但每次也不會進來。」</p>
<p>　　劉禪說得果斷，關平也知此乃事實。</p>
<p>　　每辰，晉公必會騎著愛駒到達圍牆之外，卻又不推門而入。下人也不請他進內，也許晉公早已下達不得打擾的命令。一人一馬呆立門外，似是在等，又似是在看。</p>
<p>　　二人之所以肯定他是晉公，皆因下人四次外出採藥，回來時也都望見晉公立於門外的身影。下人視安樂公與昔日蜀將為主子，自然會向他們報告一切。</p>
<p>　　「關平，你在此繼續練劍就好。我愛看你練劍。」</p>
<p>　　這樣一練，關平又是於庭園中耗了不少時間。直到大門外響起離去的馬蹄聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「您說，晉公為何不入內？」</p>
<p>　　關平放下巨劍，問道。即使秋風送爽，練劍過後的身體仍然散發熱氣，甚至冒有薄汗。關平擔心靠太近會引致劉禪不適，於是坐於對方的幾寸以外。</p>
<p>　　任誰也看得出晉公初時對安樂公確實有意。從被委派到大宅府上的婢女中即可見一斑，下人對劉禪特別忠心。若非當時晉公對劉禪寵愛有加，下人必不會浪費氣力，把安樂府打掃得一塵不染，更不會給落泊的蜀帝一個好面色。</p>
<p>　　於晉公與劉禪成親後的數周，晉公來得頻密，而賈充鐵定伴隨相國左右。只要二人談話觸及不合適之內容，賈充定會出言提點：例如魏國山水，或是民間美食。為何如此平常之事也成了禁忌話題？</p>
<p>　　「晉公在他的兄長在生之時，最愛遊山玩水，出國遊歷。賈將軍是怕晉公受到玩樂之事引誘，又再不務正業了吧。」</p>
<p>　　婢女某天聽見二人討論，也就給出了答案。</p>
<p>　　而且，晉公與安樂公的見面時間被嚴格限制，只能在半個時辰以內。晉公表情縱顯露不滿，賈充一說起一統天下之大業，或是他的兄長父親，堂堂相國便洩氣了，只得隨他而去。</p>
<p>　　再之後，安樂府上甚至不再看到晉公的身影。</p>
<p>　　只有相國喝醉，才會於夜裡誤闖安樂府。</p>
<p>　　安樂公似是不再得寵，只有關平與劉禪二人，及安樂府的下人才懂得事實並非如此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　關平擅於武，但對稱帝之事一曉不通。</p>
<p>　　「因為，他想要一統天下。」</p>
<p>　　這次到關平面露疑慮。句子太過簡短，他雖然聽得明白字面意思，卻不能把此看成晉公不再到訪的解釋。</p>
<p>　　「想要一統天下，需併棄的實在太多。」</p>
<p>　　劉禪隨手拾起枯葉，身體稍然移近想要保持距離的關平。</p>
<p>　　「別躲，我只是想解答你的疑問。」</p>
<p>　　他根本不嫌棄關平身上的汗水。沙場歸來的將士有誰不是血氣汗氣混雜？</p>
<p>　　劉禪平放關平的手於空中，並命他攤開手掌。金黃葉片躺於關平手中，手心上的輕巧未有為關平帶來答案，他只好向劉禪求助。</p>
<p>　　「你能掌握秋意漸濃的寫意，可晉公不能。春夏秋冬，若是與戰事鋪排無關，也不得再在乎。春情畫意﹑秋月如珪自然與晉公無緣。」</p>
<p>　　一陣輕風吹走枯葉，卻捲不走關平心中的莫名歡愉。那像是一糰暴漲的棉花，深陷在關平胸腔的位置。糾成糰的白絲裡藏有舒爽秋風，混雜絮絮落葉。</p>
<p>　　「還需拋棄美食與遊樂。」</p>
<p>　　關平能舉一反三，劉禪甚是安慰。</p>
<p>　　「還有此物，也是必得棄之身外。」</p>
<p>　　關平手掌空空如也，心中卻不覺缺了一塊。他知道劉禪仍有話要說。關平懷著滿腔好奇，等待手上將會落下之物。</p>
<p>　　粗糙的手心突然迎來柔嫩的觸感，一念之間，關平竟忘卻縮去左手。劉禪的手五指骨節分明，加上皮膚白晢，置於關平老茧累累的手上只覺畫面突兀。</p>
<p>　　劉禪粉妝玉琢﹑眉目如畫，連同手中一抹柔軟擾了關平心神。</p>
<p>　　「兒女私情晉公碰不得。婚嫁對君王來說只是手段，雖然晉公未坐上王位，但我們也知道龍椅歸他乃是大勢所趨，天命也。」</p>
<p>　　關平點頭。</p>
<p>　　「帝王的娶妻對象必須由相國宰相嚴格把關，務求選出對國家最為有利之人。正如晉公娶王元姬為妻，將來以她為后，必定能好好鞭策晉公，更能在政事上有所輔助。二人間有愛自然是極好，可無愛也不得強求。」</p>
<p>　　關平嘴唇微張，似是欲言又止。劉禪看到他如此舉動微微歪頭，最後恍然大悟。</p>
<p>　　「抱歉，關平。但我能向天起誓，與星彩婚後我倆一直相敬如賓，我也從沒作過對不起星彩之事。若此講解使你不適，我停下便是。」</p>
<p>　　劉禪話語中滿是內疚。解說如若停止，以己為例即沒有必要。素手從關平手上滑走，劉禪卻意外被扣緊指間。</p>
<p>　　「沒事，以前前往北伐途中，星彩也說過蜀帝待她很好。你繼續吧。」</p>
<p>　　兩人緊扣的手隱沒在二人之間。</p>
<p>　　見關平不介意，劉禪又再繼續道。</p>
<p>　　「娶我怕只是晉公個人的意思，宴會當中你也必定也聽見魏國宰相的冷嘲熱諷，而晉公默允如此行為。怕是我的用途及地位實在太低，要是晉公為我辯護只會失去臣心，甚至被冠上沉迷男色的污名。」</p>
<p>　　「自古有哪位明君是沉迷女或男色？臣子不會為這樣的君主賣命，一統天下之事自然難成。」</p>
<p>　　關平點點頭，看著說得認真的劉禪。</p>
<p>　　「再說，對身邊的人擁有太深感情，對一國之君實在不好。多一分感情，就多一番變數。感情對於有遠大志向的君主來說，也得捨棄。」</p>
<p>　　「父親重情，他做不到。而我，也做不到。」</p>
<p>　　關平想起了先帝，他為替自己父親報仇而無視軍師死諫，傾全國之兵伐吳。</p>
<p>　　「可是，晉公做得出來。太多人有一統天下的心卻沒一統天下的覺悟。而晉公，他都有了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　當日以後，二人於安樂府上的生活沒有太大改變。日出的第一縷晨光領二人走進庭園。練劍過後，關平便喬裝外出，為不得出門的劉禪打探魏國對民或是對蜀政策。平民閒談間的只是流言，但定不會空穴來風。萬一劉禪發覺政策不妥或不利季漢，便能適時對半醉的晉公吹個枕邊風。</p>
<p>　　日落之時，二人會聚首安樂公的寢室，煮茶論道﹑談天說地，好不自在。曾經，劉禪每一句也離不開故人，也不禁愈說愈傷感。彷彿他們不在齒間存在，自己便會即時忘卻眾人，明明生者會永存於劉禪心中。劉禪以舊人舊事畫地為囚，本以為終生也不得脫離。</p>
<p>　　關平對他一席話的影響，果真很大。<strong>但他似乎一不小心，把劉禪由一個極端帶至另一個極端。</strong></p>
<p>　　劉禪依然會提及蜀武及現在的蜀帝，可只會輕輕帶過。</p>
<p>　　<strong>即使關平刻意於此停留，劉禪仍輕巧地把話帶開，關平也道不清這是好是壞。</strong></p>
<p>　　他看著安樂萬分，就像晉公許他的一樣。</p>
<p>　　劉禪像是不再被蜀所困，聊天時更是話題跳脫，一下子便能飛到幾丈遠。關平雖有時為回話而力不從心，卻是真心喜歡總說得眉飛色舞的劉禪。</p>
<p>　　「文鴦將軍的英姿頗有趙雲的風範。關平，你說要是趙雲在生，二人比拼一場，不知誰勝誰負呢？」</p>
<p>　　現在，連晉公身邊的得力將士，都混入了二人的閒話家常。以劉禪提及次數猜想，文鴦怕是他最有好感的武將。</p>
<p>　　「聽說晉公的兄長喜歡吃這個。還真的不錯啊，我覺得我能每天也吃一個。」</p>
<p>　　有時，關平會為劉禪買來零嘴。大街裡某間包子店前總是人頭湧湧，經一番考量，關平的起心肝買下兩個肉包。後續，他耗費許些時間替包子試毒。肉包送到劉禪手上已非蒸汽騰騰，外皮不再鬆軟，可劉禪卻吃得津津有味。</p>
<p>　　「小顏說賈充將軍偷了自家夫人的妝粉來用。」</p>
<p>　　不時，關平會於劉禪口中知道難以求證的軼事，偏偏提及時關平也在喝茶，每次他都冷不防被嗆一口暖茶。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>